


Every Year

by SassyStrider



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: And by that I mean before she met Sayaka+Madoka, Angst, Birthday, Happy birthday Mami Tomoe!, I'm not sure what level of angst this is, Light Angst, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lone girl with curls of gold sat with a teacup held ever so delicately up to her lips. She stared outside, idly watching the setting sun with minimal curiosity. Beside her, a piece of vanilla cake on a pristine, white plate was left untouched, a metal fork resting at its side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about a while before she meets Madoka/Sayaka. However, yes I know that in canon, she meets them a few months before June, just imagine it was a bit later. Or, you could take this as being set about a year before she met them seeing as if she met them before the next June, it'd still be considered a year.

The room was bathed in orange, sunlight streaming from the window outside. Inside, a lone girl with curls of gold sat with a teacup held ever so delicately up to her lips. She stared outside, idly watching the setting sun with minimal curiosity. Beside her, a piece of vanilla cake on a pristine, white plate was left untouched, a metal fork resting at its side.

"Not going to eat, Mami? How unusual of you. Usually you love to eat cake at teatime. I'd thought especially sure that you'd want to eat this one today, seeing as it _is_ your birthday cake and all." Kyubey tilted his head, his tail softly waving a bit as he looked at Mami. She simply shook her head, taking another small sip of her tea.

It was like this every year. Every year, Mami would sit in her room, sipping on tea and barely eating any of the cake she'd make for herself. Really, she had no appetite. The atmosphere would always be silent, the moments where Kyubey would speak and try to make idle chat being the only exception. She was alone in the world, with no one to celebrate her birthday with. Not that they'd probably remember it anyway. As much s she would try to put up her cool facade, it wouldn't change the fact that she was sad and alone, always too deep in her own thoughts and emotions. It wouldn't change the fact that every day, she'd hope for something more, maybe for a surprise to come, though one never did. 

Silent tears rolled down Mami's cheeks, falling down onto the table and dampening the napkin that lay there. She couldn't stop them from coming out, and her eyes widened as she touched tentative fingers to her damp cheek, feeling the wetness of the tears, thus confirming they were there. She let out a quiet "Oh" and buried her face in her hands, the tears still continuing to flow out and seep through the gaps in between her fingers. The sound of faint sobs reverberated through the room and reached her own ears. _God_ , she thought, _I sound so pathetic. I_   _ **am** pathetic. _

Kyubey looked up at Mami, his face still smiling, like it always was. He looked indifferent as he watched Mami break apart. Cocking his head, he waved his tail once. "So, Mami, what will you do now?" Raising her head to look at him, Mami blinked, then wiped the tears away from her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, still glistening from the tears she had shed. 

"I'll... try to enjoy this year's birthday, i suppose. What sense in there in moping around, though it's what I do every year." Though Kyubey's face was the same as always, at that moment, he seemed to be smiling. Internally, at least. He jumped off the table, his white tail swishing as he did so, and returned minutes later with a lighter in his mouth. 

"While these types of wishes are not nearly as strong as contracts, isn't it a part of human culture to light a candle on one's birthday and make a wish upon blowing out the flame?" Mami nodded, taking the lighter from Kyubey's mouth.

"Oh, yes, the birthday wish. I nearly forgot, thank you, Kyubey," she spoke softly, a warm smile on her face as she put the lighter near the wick of the yellow candle on her cake and lit it. Bright, sharp flame sprouted to the top of the wick, flickering in the slight wind of Mami's breath, though it wasn't even close to the amount in which it would need to be extinguished.

 _May I find friendship this year. To have friends- even just one friend- would be such a pleasure... If I may one day encounter a magical girl that's like me, who fights for the people and not themselves... That is my wish._ The candle was blown out, and a sad smile spread across Mami's face as she watched the black smoke rise from the candle. 

"What a wish. Maybe it will come true, Mami." She looked down at Kyubey and hummed in thought, switching her gaze from his eerie, smiling face back to her birthday cake and the still rising smoke. As she carefully and idly traced her eyes over the details she had put on the cake, she fell deep into thought.

_Maybe this year it really will come true._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Happy birthday, Mami Tomoe!


End file.
